Strangels
by Giganicky
Summary: Things get hectic in South Park, Colorado when Panty and Stocking come down there. Swearing, Lime, and Lemon (later on). Panty/Stocking/Kenny, Panty/Brief.
1. All of a sudden

_**Strangels**_

Panty & Stocking-South Park crossover

Chapter 1. All of a sudden

South Park, Colorado. It was just a normal day for four boys: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick.

These four boys were waiting for the school bus, but for some reason it was taking too long to arrive.

"It's been 10 minutes here and the school bus hasn't even shown up!", bloated an annoyed Kyle.

"Keep telling yourself that, you Jew.", Cartman mocked Kyle.

Kenny, whose parka muffles his speech, speaks out some words which aren't understood due to his muffled voice. The other three, who didn't understand Kenny at all, laughed a little.

A few moments later, the school bus still hasn't arrived.

"Eh, fuck that, let's just go to school by walking.", said Stan. The boys all agreed, and went to school by themselves.

Unfortunately, the school was closed... For some reason.

"No school? This is the best day ever!", Cartman shouted full of joy.

"...I don't know, but the fact that school's closed for unknown reasons sounds kinda fishy to my ears.", thought Kyle.

"Who cares, school's out today!", Stan answered back.

"Let's just go home, there's the new episode of Terrance and Phillip on TV!", said Cartman.

And so, the four went back to their homes to watch the new episode of their favorite comedians.

But at home... The show hasn't aired at all. Instead, there was a completely out-of-the-blue newscast.

"AW, GODDAMMIT!", Cartman spouted angrily.

"This seems to be serious shit if it airs over Terrance and Phillip!", thought Stan.

_We interrupt the Terrance & Phillip show by giving you this special news broadcast! This is Channel 4 News with Tom Thompson!_

"Hello, viewers, this is Tom Thompson with a special report! South Park-neighboring city Conifer has been under attack by a group of extraterrestrial attackers. Their attack caused several millions of dollars of damage, and unfortunately it seems they are heading towards South Park."

The boys remained aghast from that declaration.

Kenny spoke other words, which obviously nobody understood. He was however saying something like: "Oh fuck!".

Stan asked: "So, what are we going to do?"

Kyle responded: "I think... Nothing.".

At night, the attackers arrived to South Park, and started wreaking havoc in the poor little mountain town.

Everybody was screaming in pain and agony, as the attackers perpetrated destruction amongst civilians.

But all of a sudden... BANG! A gunshot was heard in the distance.

"What the hell was that?!", yelled Stan.

Two girls approached. To be honest they were scorching-hot chicks, and thus every single man in South Park started drooling excessively... Including Kenny. ESPECIALLY Kenny.

"Uhh... Kenny? You there?", Cartman talked sense to Kenny, in vain. "HEY! I'm talkin' to you, you panhandler!". Nothing, Kenny was standing still, ogling and gawking at the two ladies.

Unfortunately, all of a sudden, Kenny got beheaded by one of the attackers. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!", Stan screamed in pain. "You bastards!", yelled Kyle at the attackers.

Hopefully the two girls, one a blonde wearing a tight red dress, the other a goth-lolita, defeated the attackers with due ease, bringing peace again to South Park.

Nobody was believing what was seen: but everybody knew they HAD to know more about these two girls.

In fact, the next day, South Park's mayor, Mrs. McDaniels, estabilished a special meeting at the town hall, and all the population of South Park was meant to participate.

"OK, OK, guys, we can't properly hold the meeting if everyone keeps talking at once.", said Mayor McDaniels. "We have to know who were these two women who saved our arses from the attackers.".

One civilian who works at South Park Elementary, Mr. Mackey, said: "Let's see... One of the girls dressed all dark and spooky, like those goth guys, m'kay...".

Stan added: "The other one, I saw it was a blonde-haired woman wearing a red dress.".

Mayor McDaniels said: "OK, now that we have the girls' identikits, we better start searching for them.".

However, Kyle's dad, Gerald Broflovski, asked: "But how? We don't know where they are right now! They could possibly be anywhere!".

McDaniels first sighed and then said: "We'll all search for them in South Park, and then if we don't find them we will extend the searching radius."

Jimbo Kern, the hunter, said: "Yeah. That could work.".

Mayor McDaniels: "OK. Are there any other suggestions?".

One man rose his hand. He was another worker at the Elementary, the teacher Mr. Garrison.

"Yes, Mr. Garrison?", asked McDaniels.

Mr. Garrison asked: "Can we get rid of all the Mexicans?"

After a brief moment of silence, Mayor McDaniels answered: "No, Mr. Garrison, we cannot get rid of all the Mexicans.".

Mr. Garrison, irritated, spouted: "Rats!".

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Kenny died a total of: **1 time(s)


	2. Meet Panty and Stocking

Chapter 2. Meet Panty & Stocking

**WARNING: Lime!**

After the urgent meeting at South Park's town hall, the boys went home to have dinner, but they wanted to meet these two unknown girls who saved the quiet little mountain town.

At Cartman's house, the little troublemaker asked his mom – who is a dirty slut: "Mom, can I go and see who were those girls tomorrow?"

His mom replied: "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but you have school tomorrow.".

Cartman started begging: "But mooom, everybody's talking about those girls so if I'm the first to meet them I will be co-oo-ool!".

His mom, understanding his adored little son, answered: "OK, hon, tomorrow you can search for them with your schoolmates, but watch yourself, understood?".

_The very next day..._

The boys were waiting once again to get to school, but, unlike yesterday, the bus arrived, and therefore the four boys got to school.

At school, there was waiting the counselor, Mr. Mackey, to talk again about... Drugs and alcohol.

Obviously the lesson was bo-freaking-ring, so what's the point to write it down?!

After school, Stan muttered: "Every time Mr. Mackey gives us a lesson, it's always about drugs.".

Kyle told Stan: "Yeah, I understand drugs are bad, but seriously, this is like an obsession.".

Kenny muttered some words which were obviously muffled due to his parka.

But suddenly... Another alien attacker – similar to those who attacked Conifer and South Park yesterday – started bashing on the boys. But then the alien attacker got paralyzed and passed out. It died, someone shot it from behind. They were again the two girls who saved South Park yesterday.

Stan said: "Oh my God, it's those two girls from yesterday!".

Kenny, again, gawked at the two ladies, attracted.

"Hey there, boys.", said the blonde-haired girl with a low, voluptous voice.

Kenny screamed joyful: "WOO-HOOO!".

Kyle asked the girls: "Hey! Are you two the girls who saved our town?".

The goth girl answered: "Yes, we are.".

Stan said: "Tell us your names.".

The blonde-haired girl said: "...My name is Panty.".

The goth girl said: "...And I'm her younger sister Stocking.".

Kenny muttered: "Panty... Stocking... WOOOOO-HOOOOO!".

Cartman said to the girls: "Don't mind him, he's just a freak.".

Kyle: "Yeah, he's only loony on sex.".

Panty felt suddenly shocked. She said, even more enticingly: "Hmmm... Then let me take him with me, let's see if he can withstand a nice little fuck~"

Kenny didn't believe what Panty was saying; an incredibly hot woman was asking him to make love with him. Our little beloved redneck screamed zestful: "Oh God, YEEEEEESSSS!".

Cartman whispered to Stan: "I don't know what he's thinking now, Stan.".

Stan: "He's obviously thinking about having sex with her, you retard.".

Stocking approached Panty and told her: "I don't know, but... Isn't he too young to have sex?".

Panty answered, a bit cockily: "Heh! If he's reactin' like that I bet he already had sex or he watched loads of porn!".

Stocking pinched Kenny's cheek and said: "Aww, dirty little boy~".

Kenny muttered, with his voice still suffocated by his parka: "I scored... With two scorching-hot girls... This... THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WOOOOO-HOOOOO!".

Kyle thought: "...These aren't normal girls.".

Stan: "You think so?".

Kyle: "I don't know... They seem kinda strange to me.".

Cartman entered the discussion: "For YOU, you goddamn Jew! I think they're awesome!".

Kyle replied: "No, Cartman. I DO think they're awesome – they saved the entire town! - but... There's something I need to know about these two girls.".

Stan said: "I don't know you, Kyle... But I hope you succeed.".

_At Kenny's house..._

Panty, Stocking and Kenny arrived to the little redneck's house. It was all derelict and dirty and cracked up.

Kenny said, with his typical muffled voice: "This is my house, yes, I know it sucks.".

Panty answered: "Ohh, I don't care. I make love in dirty motels, y'know.".

Kenny, with again his trademark muffled voice, said: "Oh, OK.".

Kenny's dad, Stuart, asked his son: "Kenny, who are these two hot chicks you brought here?".

Kenny answered: "Dude, their names are Panty and Stocking. They are those girls who saved us yesterday, y'know.".

Stuart said, shocked: "Holy crap, really?!".

Kenny: "Yeah!".

After Panty and Stocking presented themselves to Stuart, Kenny and the two sisters went to the little kid's room. It was also quite bare, much like the rest of the house.

Panty said voluptously to Kenny: "Now, lie down on that bed of yours~".

"Whoa, wait!", Stocking interrupted Panty and Kenny. "...I'm hungry. I haven't been eating for quite a bit of time!".

"Aw, goddammit, Stocking! Go take your gluttony shenanigans somewhere else!", Panty schreeched angrily.

Stocking murmured to Kenny: "Have you got something to eat here?".

Kenny answered, again with his muffled voice: "We don't have much food here – only frozen waffles and Pop-Tarts – but you can always call City Wok if you like some Chinese food.".

Panty: "City Wok, huh? Might try it out sometime.".

Stocking: "Frozen waffles? Heh, it's something.".

After Stocking ate the ENTIRE dispense of frozen waffles available – Stuart later opens the fridge and screams: "Hey, there ain't no waffles for dinner!" – the two girls seem to be finally ready to... Do something with Kenny.

Panty teased Kenny a little: "You wanna see something?".

Kenny, again with his muffled voice, answered: "Hell yeah!".

For starters, Panty unhooded Kenny; his face was finally visible, with his beautiful blonde hair.

Stocking came back to the little boy's room: she looked amazed when she saw Kenny unhooded. "Awww!", the goth girl quickly glomped Kenny.

"Hey, Stocking! He's MY boy!", Panty tried to divide Stocking from Kenny.

"Please, sister!", Stocking said to Panty, in a mocking fashion.

Panty: "Well... If 3 become 1...".

Stocking: "It's when 2 become 1!".

Panty: "Do I look like I care?!".

The scorching blonde bombshell decided it was time to strip out of her clothes. Stocking muttered: "H-Hey! Me too!".

Panty: "Go right ahead.".

Kenny: "...WOOOOO-HOOO!".

After the two girls stripped out of their clothes, just remaining with their lingerie, Kenny was waiting just for their kiss... But no. Cartman broke into Kenny's house. "KENNY! KENNY!", he screamed.

"...", Kenny put his parka back on, he remained speechless, but he was glaring down Cartman with a very angry look.

"...What is it, Kenny?", Cartman asked, a bit puzzled.

"**YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHO THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU TO STOP ME FROM NAILING THESE TWO HOT BITCHES?!**", Kenny sharply scolded Cartman.

"Whoa, Kenny! Knock it off. ...No hard feelings, right?", Cartman said, slightly scared.

"There ARE hard feelings, you stupid fatass psycho asshole!". Kenny pounced on Cartman and started beating him up wildly.

"OW, OW, OW, KENNY! Stop it, you white-trash sick pervert!", Cartman shrieked painfully.

"Holy fucking shit.", said Panty, surprised.

"OW! ...There are other alien attackers!", Cartman screamed.

"Alien attackers?", Stocking asked. "...You mean ghosts?".

"...Ghosts?", said Kenny and Cartman.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Kenny died a total of: **1 time(s)


	3. Sheila the Moralist

Chapter 3. Sheila the Moralist

**DISCLAIMER: "Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" is a canon South Park song, therefore it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

"What do you mean for "ghost"?", asked Kenny.

"Ghosts are vengeful spirits from Hell.", Stocking explained.

"They are able to possess any kind of matter, and are servants of demons.", Panty further explained.

Cartman was a bit shocked. "Goddamn.".

"Ghosts are mostly born from a human's sad death, and each of them leave Heaven Coins behind, which number is proportionate to the ghost's strength.", Stocking continued.

"Heaven Coins?", Kenny muttered.

"The currency of Heaven. We need them to get back there.", said Panty.

"Yes, we are fallen angels.", Stocking explained.

"Hm.", Kenny murmured.

"...THERE'S NO TIME! THE GHOSTS ARE RAVAGING SOUTH PARK!", Cartman shrieked.

"OK, OK! We're on our way, geez!", Panty stouted.

**Outside...**

...There wasn't any ghost.

"Oh, great! You just came here to rain on my parade, you dick!", Kenny scolded Cartman, again.

"No! I swear it! There was a ghost!", Cartman babbled.

"**HOW IN THE WORLD SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!**", Kenny slapped the fat, mean kid.

"Daaamn.", Stocking was quite shocked by Kenny's irritation.

But then... A snarl was heard not far away. A creature approached nearby. Yes, it was indeed a ghost; Cartman was right.

"I told you it was a ghost!", said Cartman.

"...You won this time!", said Kenny.

The ghost, seeing Panty and Stocking, got scared, and fleed.

"Guess we have to chase him.", said Panty. And so, the two fallen angels are off!

3 minutes later, Panty and Stocking came back, with Stan and Kyle.

Stan: "Yes, the ghost was defeated, if you wanna know.".

Kenny muttered: "Hm.".

Kyle asked: "What time is it?".

Stocking answered: "It's 5 o'clock.".

Kyle said, surprised: "Oh! Guess it's time for me to come back home.".

Stan waved Kyle off: "See ya tomorrow, Kyle.".

Kyle replied: "Bye.".

**Two hours later, at Kyle's house...**

Kyle and his family were having dinner. Him, his little brother Ike, his dad Gerald and his mom Sheila were all sitting around the table and were eating typical Jewish food.

"So, who are those two girls you met? Were they the ones who saved South Park yesterday?", asked Sheila.

Kyle answered: "Yes, mom. They are fallen angels.".

Gerald said: "Hmm, I see... And what are their names?".

Kyle: "They're named... Panty and Stocking. The former is Lust incarnated, the other is Gluttony incarnated.".

...Sheila listened, but when she heard about the girls' identities, she felt downright shocked. She yelled: "What-what-**WHAAAAT?!** Kyle, you are NOT frequenting those two girls anymore!".

Kyle was left puzzled from that declaration. It was in years that Sheila's moralist side hasn't shown up. He asked: "W-Why?".

"Because they bring bad company to children like you! They might raise you in some gluttonous nympho!", said Sheila.

Kyle looked up in the sky – looking like he was annoyed – and said: "Oh great, here we go again with my mom's stupid-ass moral crusades.". To add more fuel to the fire, little Ike started crying. Kyle tried to solace him: "No, no, Ike! Don't cry!".

Sheila: "Hold on, I'm calling the other kids' parents...".

Gerald tried to reason with her wife: "N-No, Sheila! Please don't do that, it's completely mindless!".

Sheila slapped Gerald: "Get outta my way, Gerald! I'm calling the other kids' parents, like it or not!".

Gerald facepalmed and muttered: "Oh, for fuck's sake.".

**The next day, in recess...**

The school's boys (and girls) didn't look happy at all after that night. Sheila really did call the other kids' parents, and now they all must frequent Panty and Stocking as less as possible. They were all arguing about Sheila.

"Well, ain't that just bullcrap!", Cartman said peevishly.

"Now we can't hang out with Panty and Stocking anymore!", said Clyde Donovan, one other school boy.

"Yo mama so bigoted, Kyle, Mother Teresa in comparison is a pole-dancer.", Craig Tucker, another school boy and Stan's nemesis, mocked Sheila.

"That's not funny, Craig.", said Stan.

"Oh, Jesus! It's b-bad company! They're gonna get me!", Tweek Tweak, another school boy – noticeable from its heavy tweaking due to heavy drinking of caffeine, said panicking.

"All right, all right! Let me just say something!", Cartman called the boys and girls to order. "Listen, guys, we all know why we mustn't hang out with Panty and Stocking anymore, right?".

"Yeah!", everybody said in unison.

"In fact, it's because Kyle's mom is a big, fat, stupid-ass, bigoted b-", Cartman tried to insult Sheila, but was interrupted by Kyle, who screamed: "Don't you DARE call my mom a bitch, Cartman!".

Cartman laughed a little, and then he started singing.

_Weeeeeeeelllll-_

He was again interrupted by Kyle: "Oh no, you don't!".

_Weeeeeeeelllll-_

Again, Kyle interrupted Cartman: "Try again and I'm so going to kick your fucking ass!".

But Cartman wasn't afraid to express his own opinion.

_Weeeeeeeelllll,_

_Kyle's mom is a bitch, she's a big fat bitch_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch_

_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls!_

"Stop it NOW, Cartman!", Kyle protested.

Everybody joined Cartman to dance to this fast-paced polka song. Kenny decided to sing with Cartman, since he now cannot make love with Panty and Stocking; yes, he's really freaking angry with Kyle's mom! It was now his turn to sing.

_On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch_

_From Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch_

_Then on Sunday, just to be different_

_She's a super-king-Kamehameha biyatch!_

Kyle's lashes were twitching, he really couldn't take his anger towards Cartman.

Now, Cartman and Kenny were dueting, with the other boys as backup voices.

_Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom?_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a mean ole bitch 'cuz she has stupid hair_

_She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_She's a stupid bitch!_

_Kyle's mom's a bitch, and she's such a dirty bitch!_

(Cartman) _Talk to kids around the world_

(Kenny) _And it might go a little bit something like this!_

(in Chinese) _Kyle's mom is a bitch, she's a big fat bitch_

(in French) _She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

(in Dutch) _She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch_

(in Swahili) _She's a bitch to all the boys and girls!_

And now, the grand finale!

_Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom?_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a mean ole bitch 'cuz she has stupid hair_

_She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_She's a stupid bitch!_

_Kyle's mom's a bitch, and she's such a dirty bitch!_

(Cartman) _Kyyyle's moooommm..._

(Kenny) _Is aaaa..._

(both) _Biiiiiitttch!_

"Ah-huh! So, whatcha think, Kyle?", Cartman mocked Kyle.

Kyle was really pestered. He calmly said: "I hate you more than ever, Cartman.". He then walked away.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Kenny died a total of: **1 time(s)


	4. Why Sheila is a Moralist

Chapter 4. Why Sheila is a Moralist

"I hate you more than ever, Cartman.", Kyle calmly said to Cartman, although he was REALLY angry. He then walked away.

"Sweet, it worked.", Cartman whispered to the other kids.

_After school..._

"Look, here are Panty and Stocking!", said Kenny, pointing at the two angels.

"Girls... We have to talk.", Kyle told Panty and Stocking.

"What is it?", Stocking asked.

"My mom... Has forbidden us boys from hanging out with you.", Kyle explained the situation.

"I bet she's jelly of us 'cuz we're sexy!", said Panty in a jocular manner. The two fallen angels snickered a little.

"No, it's not that... She's a moralist.", Kyle further explained.

"Hah! And you listen to that bitch?", said Panty – Kyle responded: "Don't call my mom like that!" – "Rules are meant to be broken!".

Cartman was shocked from Panty's declaration. "The fuck?!".

Clyde said, shocked just like the fat, mean kid: "Rules are meant to be broken?!".

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat!", said Stocking, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"...I want Cheesy Poofs!", said Cartman.

"I'll get some of that~", Panty teased a little. Stocking glared at her. "Still, where should we go? What about that Chinese restaurant Kenny told us?", the impersonification of Lust asked.

"City Wok? OK!", Stan accepted Panty's choice. "Don't mind the owner's funny accent, though.".

"Next t-time we could go to K-K-K-KFC.", said Jimmy Valmer, another schoolboy – recognizable by his handicap which only lets him walk with the aid of crutches and his frequent stutter.

_On the way to City Wok..._

Unfortunately, the group encountered Sheila. She obviously got angered a lot by seeing the kids breaking her forbiddance.

"What-what-**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**".

"...Mom?!", Kyle was surprised.

"Is she the moralist bitch who forbidden you to hang out with us?", Stocking asked.

"Yeah, Stocking.", Kyle affirmed. "Look, mom, Panty and Stocking don't want us to become like them!".

"I don't care whether they want you to be like them or not! You all are knee-deep in trouble!", Sheila spazzed out.

"Calm down, you psycho bitch!", Panty tried to reason with Sheila.

"Psycho bitch? PSYCHO BITCH?! YOU'RE A PSYCHO BITCH!", Kyle's mom shrieked. She slowly got a more and more otherworldly look, and her voice became more beastly. She transformed... INTO A GHOST!

"You slutty angels deserve to rot in Hell!", Ghost!Sheila growled. "Just think of the children!".

The entire population of South Park made haste to see what was going on.

"Is it me... Or is that monster your wife?", Randy – Stan's dad – asked Gerald.

Gerald answered: "Please, Randy, she's not a-". But when he saw Ghost!Sheila, he got scared so much he passed out.  
Randy tried to talk him sense: "Gerald? Gerald?!".

Ghost!Sheila entered a destructive rampage, eventually killing Kenny again in the process.

"Oh my God, Kyle's mom killed Kenny!", Stan screamed painfully. "You... Damn, I can't say THAT!", Kyle tried to protest.

Eventually, a tall black man approached. No, he's not Chef (unfortunately).

"Who the hell are you?", asked Gerald, who right before has recovered.

"My name is Garterbelt. I'm the guide of Panty and Stocking.", the black man presented himself. "This Ghost... Was born from the soul of a dead moralist.", he said with a low, bombastic voice. "This moralist spent his entire life to protest on anything and everything he thought was wrong. He slowly died a death of boredom and monotony, and his soul came back from limbo to continue his relentless moralist crusade.", he explained.

"Oh, that could explain a lot.", said Gerald. "But wait, you say that-".

"That she's been possessed? Yes.", Garterbelt clarified.

"...You killed Kenny, you psycho bitch!", Stocking yelled to Ghost!Sheila.

"It's time for you to pay!", Panty made sure Ghost!Sheila wasn't getting away with murder. The two angels transformed amongst general astonishment.

But that wasn't a _normal _transformation... The two were pole-dancing.

"What. The. Fuck.", Kyle was speechless.

"Too bad Kenny isn't here to see it.", said Stan.

"This is un-un... Un-unbelievable. I bet P-P-P-Panty and S-S-Stocking wil kick Sheila's b-b-b... Butt.", said Jimmy.

While pole-dancing, Panty and Stocking chanted a heavenly speech, while respectively transforming their panties and stockings into their heavenly weapons; a .44 gun called Backlace for Panty, and a pair of katanas called Stripes for Stocking.

___O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness____, O evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the thunderous power from the garments of these holy, ____delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger____, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!__  
_**___Repent, motherfucker!_**

Panty and Stocking attacked Ghost!Sheila with unrestrained force, ultimately destroying her.

"Think of the childreeeeeeeeeennnnn...", these were Ghost!Sheila's last words.

Kyle's mom was finally freed from the ghost. She was lying on the street, unconscious, but still alive.

Kyle ran toward her and tried to recover her senses. "Mom? Mom?!".

Sheila slowly opened her eyes: "...Kyle? Is that you?".

"Yes, it's me, mom! Kyle!".

"...Oh, there you are, my precious booby!", Sheila hugged her son, glad that it's all over. "Oh gosh, what have I done?! And who are these two girls?", she then thought aloud.

"These two girls are Panty and Stocking. You forbid us from hanging out with them!", Kyle explained.

"What-what-WHAAAT?! I didn't forbid anything!".

"...Why not? You clearly forbid us!".

"If I did then I did not mean to! I think it was that devilish spirit that possessed me!".

"Guys, great news! The embargo Sheila gave us is not valid! It was the Ghost's fault!", Kyle announced gleefully. "...This means we can still hang out with Panty and Stocking?", asked Stan.

"Yup, Stan!".

After this glorious declaration, everybody cheered.

"Let's go celebrate in KFC!", said Cartman.

"...W-W-Wait, weren't we g-g-going to C-C-C... City Wok?", asked Jimmy.

"Sorry, Jimmy, but you must respect mah autoritah!", Cartman declared pompously.

Therefore, everybody went to KFC instead of City Wok.

**END OF CHAPTER  
Kenny died a total of: **2 times


End file.
